Animal Instincts
by IchigoHeavens
Summary: Sasuke's new to Remoko school and has his eyes on the fox boy Naruto.But can he get past his protector Avarin? What's so special about the blond anyway? Is he really that dangorous? What really happened 40 years ago? Yaoi, SasuNaru, animal ppl
1. There's Something About Naruto

I had fun writting this! I was bored and my dad took my labtop, witch has all my other stories, and refuses to give it back! Kuso! But yeah. This is going to havemore of a plot later on. Hope ya like!

**Rating:** Teen (for now)

**Pairing(s):** SasuNaru (main), KibaShino (Thats all for this chapter)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! Maybe in my dreams but not for real...

**Warnings:** Yaoi, freakish science, OOC

**Animal Instincts**

**PROLUGE**

It all began 40 years ago. No one knew the experiments that were going on deep under ground. The sick twisted things that scientist did to innocent people. Twisting animal DNA into humans. It was terrible and wrong, but it happened. It went smooth and clean because no one else knew. At least until the incident happened.

No one saw it coming and no one could have guessed these kind of side effects. An explosion in this sort of lab was never good. Not only was the lab effected the surrounding areas were effected as well. Almost everyone was infused with animal DNA.

No one saw this coming.

Now 40 years later, there is a place where they go. Remoko School District. Remoko is now where all those who were caught in the blast stay. Along with their children, and families. This is were it all begins.

**CHAPTER 1: There's something about Naruto…**

Naruto Uzumaki sighed and dropped his head unceremoniously onto the cold plastered wood of his desk for the uptenth time. He fixed his crystal eyes on the singing blue jays out the window he sat by. He watched with glazed eyes as they couple flew back and forth with dried grass and twigs for a nest.

'Well, at least there more interesting than him.' He though boredly. Him, referring to Mr. Sanders, his biology teacher. No matter how many times he though it over, he could never see when the hell in his life he would ever use this. Let alone even _remember _it.

Everything started to blur in his ears. The birds, the teacher with no off switch, loud whispers, and those damn annoying cicadas.

He groaned and scrunched his bright orbs shut. Tuning everything out he relaxed and let sleep start to over come him.

'Nothing better than a cat nap.'

**20 MINUTES LATER**

'Great he's snoring! And- ewwww is that drool? What time did he go to bed? Man mom's gonna be mad is she finds out.'

Avarin weaved a hand through her black and blond hair and continued to give a hard look at the sleeping –and drooling- figure in front of her. But she couldn't really blame him. If she was a cop she'd arrest him for not having an easily identifiable OFF switch. If she was a cop, this would be a very dark times. Numerous and bloody images and thoughts passed through her mind.

The sliding door up front was suddenly flung open with a snap and an almost cracking noise.

"AHHHH!" A scream rang throughout the classroom followed by a loud crash.

Avarin looked up to see Naruto on the sprawled on the floor along with all his papers and books. Laughter erupted throughout the dull white classroom. She smirked at the panicked look on his face.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, at least now I know how to keep you awake during my class. Clean up thing please." He paused and smirked smugly. "I'll check if you have all your notes down at the end of class."

Naruto groaned and started to pick up his stuff, his reddish orange ears pointing down in a pout. Avarin sighed as she kneeled on the floor to help him still stifling some snorts.

Mr. Sanders turned to the door to see who cause this situation in the first place. He spotted the assistant for the Principal and next to him and a boy with raven black hair, black pointed back ears, and a serious scowl set upon his smooth face.

"Sorry for the commotion." He lightly bowed an apology. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh it's no problem!" she laughed a bit "But yes. This" she directed to the boy beside her "Is Uchiha, Sasuke. He's a transfer student." She smiled and showed of white pearls.

"Oh, thank you very much then." He motioned for him to come over to him. Sasuke walked towards him and the woman behind him bowed and left the room.

"Well then class this is Uchiha Sasuke, please treat him nicely." A chorus of "HAI!"'s came from most of the female students. Most of them were profoundly covered in their own drool and nose bleeds. Mr. Sanders sighed but regained his smile. "Well then Mr. Uchiha why don't you take a seat uhh… oh there next to Mr. Uzumaki."

Some females started to yell and complain but detention threats always shut them up. He took his seat and glanced over at the fuzzy eared blond still on the floor with some other girl.

He wore orange punk pants with a black and orange high-tops. He a on a tight orange short-sleeve shirt, with a weird spiral in the middle. He seemed a little scrawny, in Sasuke's opinion. He had three whisker marks on each cheek with amazing sky blue eyes. Completed with beautiful wild blond hair, cute ears, and sun kissed tan skin.

'I wonder what animal his DNA got fused with?' The raven haired boy thought absent mindedly.

He eyes then caught the death glare being caste by the purple eyed girl next to the blond boy. It was a harsh one too. She look as if trying to make him spontaneously combust into flames! Of course he wasn't effected by it though as he took a moment to examine her as well.

She had shoulder blade hair, it was spiky in a downwards position. It was black but about two inches at the bottom it was bright blond. The girl wore extremely baggy black pants with numerous chains hanging off of them, and a studded belt. Her black tank top was a bit tight and said in bold blood red letters '**New World Order'**. She wore a black arm sleeve on her right arm, similar to his. A bunch of necklaces and bracelets. She had her human ears pierced about 6 times on each and one under her lip. Along with black make-up here and there. Then black and blonde ears on her head.

'Whoa, someone seriously like black. Probably gothic.'

The two of them finished cleaning up and returned to their seats and class resumed. But for some reason, Sasuke was a lot more interested in the cute blond seated next to him.

**LUNCH BREAK**

Naruto and Avarin relaxed in the shade of a large sakura tree in the court yard enjoying lunch. Naruto was munching down on his ramen, what else is new? Avarin layed back on the itchy grass and admired the clouds while chewing on an orange straw she stole from her brother.

"Sis, I think you should stop hanging out with Shikamaru. He's rubbing off on you too much." Said Naruto, finally speaking up. All he got in response was the usual 'Hn'. Suddenly a loud voice yelled over to them.

"Hey guys! Sorry were late! People walk like turtles!" Naruto glanced behind him to see Dog boy Kiba dragging Shino behind him. He smiled and waved excitedly at them.

Kiba and Shino took places under the great trees shade that offered rescue from the scorching sun. They chatted for about 5 minutes then the rest of their party arrived.

Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara also seated themselves in the shade.

"Well you guys certinaly are late!" Shouted Naruto and pointed the finger of wisdom at them.

"You weren't having some kind of twisted orgy thing were you?" asked Avarin out of the blue. This was followed by a few moments of silence then fits of coughing and laughing.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" the three accused screamed in union.

"Denial is the first stage." She smirked smugly and snorted as they started to yell at her.

Kiba by now was about to die from laughter. He was currently draped over his boyfriend, Shino, almost coughing up his lungs in laughter. Shino lightly hitting him on the back, as to help him breath.

Naruto sighed as he watched Kiba-after done choking- cuddle into Shino's lap.

"I need to find a good man, ya know that! No one notices me!" Naruto said aloud with a sigh.

"Maybe, it because you to girly." Answered his sister.

"NANI!"

"Yeah, golden hair, crystal blue eyes, perfect tan, slim shoulders and girly hips too." She pointed out. Naruto shot up and screamed.

"I DO NOT HAVE GIRLY HIPS!"

Everyone started to laugh again, well all but Gaara and Avarin who just smirked. An average day when hanging out with these people.

Gaara and Avarin stood up and dusted themselves off and started to walk off.

"Come on girly hips, lets get back to class. See ya later guys." She waved and continued on her way with Gaara, Naruto running after them.

"SIS! Wait up! And I don't have girly hips! Sis? MATTE!"

**IN THE HALLWAY**

The trio was walking towards their next class, cooking, oh the horror. Naruto was still yelling about his hips while Panda man and Avarin stifled their laughs.

Naruto stopped mid-rant when he spotted the raven head in front of them. He remembered him for earlier. He was that new kid.

He and Sasuke just sort of stood there and stared at each other for a few moments. The blond grinned his foxy grin and stepped up the Uchiha.

"Hi your new here right?" Sasuke nodded a bit. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you!" he stuck out his right hand as a kind gesture. Sasuke hesitantly shock the others hand. Naruto just smiled even more.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He whispered softly.

"Well Sasuke if you ever need any help just call me!" He grabbed a bright orange shappie out of one of his many pockets. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and wrote; Naruto 639-5204.

Avarin hastily grabbed the back of her brother's shirt and one of Gaara's panda ears whispering curses under her breath.

Sasuke stood there look with glazed black eyes staring at his hand in awe. There's just something about that blonde…

* * *

Please Review! And tell me what ya think! And don't say ther OOC cause ya know what it a fan_fiction_! As in not real and the only one who can probably really get the characters perfect is the person who made them! They are supossed to act this way in here. Thank you! 


	2. A Failed Operation

**Title: **Animal Instincts

**Rating:** Teen

**Pairing(s):** SasuNaru (main), KibaShino, GaaraKirito (OMC see Male.still yaoi)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this there would be such things as a "male shirt" free the man-boobs!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, freakish science, OOC, one OC, one Orginal Male Character

**Author's Notes: **Well yeah that took forever! But hey its done! And I want to thank Azu-chan (Azu-bozu to me) for so much insperation! She finally got me into writting this again! And I know its short but i'm really tired, its like 4:20 am and I've been writting two stories since like 11. So here you go! Hope you like! X3

**Animal Instincts**

**Chapter 2: A Failed Opperation**

"Hey Gaara?" a little blonde asked the red head as they sat next to each other in the back of the Home Ec room waiting for the rest of class. He had already put on his apron and was sitting on a black stool fiddling with a oddly curved spoon he stole from lunch.

"Nani?" replied the panda doodling on an old worksheet from his binder with a black pen.

"Who is that?" Naruto said pointing to boy with a short black shattered haircut and black cat shaped ears with deep purple eyes. He wore faded blue jeans with a cuts at the bottom and a tight gray long sleeved jacket with a broken red heart on on of the pockets. Being half zipped up you could see the print on his pale blue shirt underneath that said "Reality is a nice place to visit, But I wouldn't want to live there" with gray high tops. He seemed normal, if not a bit emo, but the strange thing was, he was talking to Avarin.

**WITH AVARIN**

"Y-you want to w-what?" asked the slim boy as he looked up at the taller girl with wide eyes. He was fiddling with his fingers trying to distract himself a bit.

"You heard me Kirito. Listen you know that new kid, Sasuke?" Kirito nodded "Yeah well I found out he's in this class and well for some unexplained reasons I can't have him be anywhere near Naruto, so I'm going to work with my brother and I need you to work with Gaara." she sighed as the boy seemed a bit frightened. She took a pale hand and flipped her multi-colored hair over her shoulder.

"Do I need to bribe you or something?" she said gritting her teeth, this was taking a little to long for her liking. He gulped and frantically shock his head no. She smirked and asked for reassurance "So you'll be his partner?"

Kirito nodded and she placed a hand atop his soft black hair and black ear and patted him on the head whispering "Good boy" and then walking with a smug grin on her face over to Naruto and Gaara.

"What was that all about?" questioned the panda arms crossed over his chest an invisible eyebrow raised. Naruto looked at his sister with blue orbs filled with confusion and tilted his head slightly. Laughter and chatting was heard in the background as students noisily entered the room followed by the teacher, Mrs. Oaks.

Avarin smiled slightly at both of the clueless boys, and waved her hand. "Oh nothing!" she chirped and sat down to the right of her brother how was now shoving his spoon into one of his orange pants pockets. She laughed, sure it seemed stupid but then again she knew someone that stole a fork because it said Made in Japan on it.

"Class we are doing a simple project to day" said a sweet but stern voice from the front of the classroom. Everyone directed their attention to her but Avarin kept her eyes locked on the back of a certain Uchiha. "We are making a simple one layer cake. Now pair up into groups of two." she ordered and in an instant stubets were rushing all over the room to their best friends.

Gaara was about to walk over to Avarin when he saw clinging to her brother and glaring at her passing peers. Then the boy from earlier walked in front of him twiddling with her fingers again. He had a small blush oh lightly tanned skin as he stared at his shoes.

"Umm G-Gaara-sama? Wo-would it be alright if I-I was your partner?" he asked hesitantly to the red head. Gaara of course questioned it but nodded his head and lead him to a work station. They hand a small conversation while eveyone els found their partners.

"So whats your name?"

"Oh I-I'm Kirito Ukiko, Gaara-sama"

"Gaara. Just Gaara. The sama just doesn't fit me, kay Kirito was it?"

"Y-yeah. Thank you G-Gaara!"

"Hey. What animal are you?"

"O-oh umm Black panther. Your a panda correct?"

"Yeah thats right. So Kirito...got a phone number?"

**WITH NARUTO AND AVARIN**

"Why are you being partners with me sis? What about Gaara?" they both turned around to see Gaara sittign on his stool with a smirk plastered on his face as a madly blushing Kirito wrote something on his the pandas hand in black sharpie.

"He seems fine. Besides whats wrong with me working with you? I;m your sister after all, I don't need a reason." she said complete ingorign what the teacher was saying as she chatted with Naruto.

"Ahh How about you work with the Uzumaki's? Avarin-san is the best in this class." Mrs. Oaks voice boomed throughout the white room. Both Avarin and Naruto looked up at their names begin called to see Sasuke walking towards them. Naruto waved to pulled up a chair for him, as he was paying attention to Mrs. Oaks and knew he had to work with him and Avarin. While the older Uzumaki sat their jaw-slacked as her plans to keep them separated failed.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke as they started getting out materials to bake and started to chit chat. Avarin sighed and let her head slam onto the table. It was going to be a looooong 80 minutes.

* * *

Review Review! It helps me write! Plase and thankies!

Ichigo >:3


End file.
